Indiana Jones and the Greek Gods
by LadyStrange72
Summary: Indiana is stuck going to Greese for a "normal" adventure for him. But is he in for more than he wanted? My first Fan Fic.
1. Curtis Warning

Here is my first fan fiction ever. A little warning most of my Greek history either came from my 12th grade English class or Hercules and Xena from TV. So if some stuff sound like it is going to be a cross over, I am trying not to.

Sorry this chapter looked messed up, I tried to fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in her but Curtis, so far.

Indiana Jones and the Greek Gods

Indiana Jones moved threw the forests heading for Mount Athos. His guide Curtis led him down an old bruised and torn path. As they enter the mouth of a cave hidden carefully in the forest about one mile from the mountain, Curtis warned him "Careful, this cave is to be guarded by the gods and no man should enter! And if I die, I'm taking you with me."

Indy looked at him and said, "Well let's just hope we make it." Carefully they turned the corner and entered underground hallway.

As they walked into a big room, Jones looked at the floor and stopped Curtis from walking past him. He pointed out on the walls there were little holes, and that the floor was uneven, really uneven. Indy picked up a stone and threw in across the floor. As soon as the stone hit a very low spot arrows flew from the wall. If either of them had walked across that they would have been dead. Curtis looked at Indiana and just said, "Thanks, and I told you so."

Being careful walking on the high spots on the ground they made their way threw the room to a long and narrow shaft going strait down. Both looked down. The as it went down darkness swallowed the shaft. Curtis took a penny from his pocket and threw it down the shaft and said at the same time, "Make a wish."

After some time they heard the coin hit solid land, indicating that the bottom was about 15 feet below them. Along with that there was a soft sound that none of the men could identify.

Curtis looked down into the dark pit and went "Good luck with that, I'll see you at the front of the cave, if you live."

Indiana looked at his guide and asked, "Why are you leaving before all the fun? I thought that you _wanted_ to know what is in this cave?"

Curtis started to laugh and said, "There are three reasons: 1) I do not do good around highest, 2) I don't know what your kind of fun is, but _every_ guide I know who led you somewhere either never came back or had to go to the hospitable, and 3) I am not stupid to face the gods wrath for going into one of there heavily guarded fortresses. So tell me what you find, if you make it back out alive."

"Fine," Indiana said giving up, "but if you leave I'll only pay you half." Indy started climbing down a rope he set up during the argument, being followed by Curtis growling something about needing the money.

As the boys lowered down the rope that low noise slowly got louder. Wen they were around the middle of the hole Indy heard a sound that me him pale. It was a sure sound of a rattle. When they came to the end of the rope to the underground chamber there were five large rattlesnakes! Indy started to curse under his breath, a lot.

Curtis stood there; "Well?" he said impatiently, "aren't you going to start doing some fancy whip tricks, or something?"

"Give me a moment, I HATE snakes!" Indy said taking out a gun and amid for the closest snakes head.

After blowing the heads off of all five snakes and getting covered in snake goo. They moved down the chamber both of the guys were grumbling about something, Indy on how he hates snakes, and Curtis about how he smells and need a bath.

When they came to the end of the chamber there was a statue of a man, and hanging from his neck was half of a talisman. Along the talisman was some type of writing that neither of the men could decipher, although it looked vaguely like ancient Greek.

As they left, when they reached the opening of the cave the ground fell from under Indy's feet. If Indiana didn't know how to use his whip, he would have fallen to his doom.

When they reached the airport Indiana put on a fresh change of clothes and put the half talisman around his neck.

Curtis gave Indiana one last but of advise before leaving. "If I were you, I would wait awhile before coming back to Greece, if not the gods might kill you." And with that charming note the plane left.


	2. Back to Greece

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything but Crystal  
  
"And in Greek legend there was a tree that grew in this building..." Professor Indiana Jones went on. He was teaching his archeology class. Most the girls in his class have a crush on him. As the bell went off Indy yelled out that he would be in his office and everyone left the room. He asked one student to stay. She was a tall girl with brown long hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Why did you not do the last assignment Crystal?" He asked. It was obvious that this was not the first assignment that this student missed  
  
"Well I do not believe that the statement was true, so I tried to disagree with it but I had no proof." The young student tried to explain, but she was trying to hide something.  
  
All of a sudden Dr. Marcus Brody busted in the room saying "Indy, I have the most exciting news! Someone wants to have you to find a artifact for the museum!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Dr. Jones asked with excitement, "What's artifact is he looking for?"  
  
Dr. Brody continued, "Some golden apples, and something called the ambrosia. He told me that they, um, I forgot."  
  
Crystal chimed in their, "Golden apples? They can cure diseases and madness, they also can give someone immortality. And ambrosia can make a person to a god." They both looked at her as if she were nuts. "What? I lived in Greece for a year. And I do pay attention in class. Can I come?" She said really fast.  
  
"NO" Both Dr. Brody and Mr. Jones said. Dr. Jones added in, "It's too dangerous for some one your age, you could get killed. And besides Marcus, I just got back from Greece and I barely made it out then, I'm not sure I want to do that again!"  
  
Crystal left the room then Crystal sneaked just outside the door to listen in.  
  
Brody pleaded, "But Indy, this guy is a major benefactor to the museum. And he is giving everything to the museum."  
  
"When does the plane leave?" Indiana asked think that he was sure he was going to regret it. 


	3. Bad Combination

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Crystal and Paul; bad combination  
  
Indiana entered the plane. A couple minutes after it took off when he hears something move. He pulls out his Webley .46 and goes to investigate. He looked behind the boxes, and there was Crystal crouched down, trying to give him her best innocent smile. It was not working.  
  
"I told you not to come!" He yelled.  
  
"I know but still you might need me. I can read and write both ancient and Modern Greek." She said for defense.  
  
"That's what I hired a interpreter for." He said back, but it was too late. He was stuck with her. At least for the trip there.  
  
The next day in Athens, Indiana met some dressed up guy. He was tall and dressed in white shorts and white dress up shirt. He introduced himself as Paul the translator. "How do you do Mr. Jones, how sweet you brought your daughter." He said as he introduced himself. Crystal gave him a dirty look. She did not like him.  
  
"Look," Indiana said, "This is not my daughter, this young lady is the stowaway that is going home right now."  
  
Crystal pleaded as they walked to the front desk, "No please let me come. I'll try to stay out of the way. And I always wanted to go on an expedition. This might be my only chance. My passion is in ancient Greece. Please let me stay! Some one must of gave you a chance" she yelled, running to catch up with her teacher.  
  
Indiana grunted and said "No. You're going to stay here until the next flight back, then your going home." They went up to the ticket booth and he asked when the next flight to the US was.  
  
"I'm sorry," the ticket lady said, "the next flight back won't be for another three weeks."  
  
"Look's like your stuck. You can't let a young girl like me stay here by myself for three weeks, poor and defenseless." Crystal gloated. Indy grunted, she was right.  
  
Inside the car Paul explained that his employer was interested in Greek mythology and wanted to find proof that the legends are true, he put all the information he found in this book. But most of it ancient Greek" he handed Indiana a black leather book.  
  
Indiana looked at the book and saw a lot of writing. "Look, I learned ancient Greek, and this is no ancient Greek, can you even read regular ancient Greek?" Indiana asked accusingly as he looked at the rubouts.  
  
"Well that's the problem," Paul said, "Most the writings is different than ancient Greek we know, but some letters look a lot like ancient Greek, and it's just off so we can't really decipher it. And I'm a little rusty."  
  
Crystal looked at it and started reading it. Indiana listened but made out nothing of the ancient language. Crystal looked up and noticed she must have sounded really weird. "It is ancient Greek, just older than what you learned. It's a story about how much destruction cam from someone who wanted the golden apple and how that it killed some people." She described the story in detail. Indiana looked her in amazement, and went "You weren't joking when you said you can read ancient Greek. So, where to?"  
  
Crystal looked at the book confused "Well this talks of a tree in a temple but, the tree was destroyed. In all honesty I have no idea. What about that place you were teaching."  
  
Indy looked at her as if she grew an extra head, with four eyes. "You said that you knew this stuff, anyway that place I was talking about was only fiction, the architect's dream." Indianan grabbed the book forcefully and looked at it. "Where did you find these?" he asked.  
  
Paul looks at the book. "Well, most of it was already in museums," Paul explained, "but there was one peace that was found right below a mountain." He calls to the driver "Bob go to that mountain where that one whatever was found." Indy rolled his eyes at Crystal.  
  
Soon they were at a foot of a mountain. Crystal looked up and the non- visible peek, "I think that we found Mt. Olympus" she said.  
  
"So," Indiana said, "Where did you find that stuff"  
  
Paul look at one point of the ground and said "Down here but it looked like if fell off of something that is at the top, there were caves we saw that went in to the mountain, we think that some lead to the top. But we are not sure we never really went in. That's where tablet rub out you were looking at was found."  
  
"At least we don't have to climb this thing." Crystal said still looking up.  
  
"We?" Indy asked with a stiff tone. "Me and Paul are going you stay here and wait for us."  
  
"Yes," Paul said stiffly with an English accent that was fake, "this is no place for a girl."  
  
Crystal took a dive at him, but Indiana caught her just before her fist greeted Paul's face, and looked at Paul. "Look," Indy said directly at Paul, "I know a lot of women that are very brave but, Crystal is under my care and I don't want a lawsuit if something happens to her."  
  
As they enter the caverns Crystal mumbled as she kicked a stone "I was better off at the airport." 


End file.
